obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
ObsCure II Beta
As every game in development, a lot of stuff are changed in the process to complete it, so there some stuff that were cut from the released game. This is a list of stuff find it in the dump files and other rumors. Items There were certain cut items that were left as "Examine" pictures of the Item menu. *'ΔΘΓ Panflet': The panflet have written as the title "ΔΘΓ Physical Education Section". It seems to be a panflet of somekind of race, as in it says "Start" and "Finish", it seems that this one is in water and that in middle they have to cross the Turtle Stone Island, here called "Turtle Island". The panflet also says "Good Luck to all of you". This may be a physical labor to test the new members. *'A Crowbar': This would have been used as a tool, probably to open doors or crates. *'A Compass': It's unknown for what this could have been used, it could have been used to navigate during the water parts. *'A Car Key': This seems to be the Twins's Car key, maybe Sven and Mei would have to walk to the parking lot to escape instead of just fading the scene and directly chaging to Corey and Amy. *'A Black bag': It's unknown its purpose, maybe this belonged to one of the students or was a replaced by the bag at the end of the game with some of the group weapons. *'A Suitcase': It's unknown the purpose of the suitcase, but one can notice that it has written the Delta letter, so one can asociated with the Brotherhood. *'A Key': It's unknown what was the key would've been used for, but one can notice its similarity with the keys founded in the first game, this was probably a key in the Leafmore part of the game. *'A Valve': It's unknown where the second valve would have been used, but one can guess that this one could have been used in the Dam, probably involving the Steam puzzle. *'Walkie-Talkie': The walkie-talkie used by the Leafmore Survivors. AOL Excursion Panflet.png|The AOL Panflet Crowbar.png|A Crowbar Compass.png|A compass Car Keys.png|Jun's Car Keys Black bag.png|A Bag Suitcase2.png|A Suitcase, probably from the Brotherhood Leafmore Key.png|A Leafmore High's Key Wheel.png|A Valve Walkie-Talkie.png|The Leafmore Survivors' Walkie-Talkie Characters and Roles (Rumors) *Shannon - Shannon's role remained mostly the same. However, some evidence in the game files suggest that Shannon was to be killed by Kenny as shown in Stan's cut dialogue. *Stan - Stan's role remains mostly unchanged, with the exception of him dying. Some of his cut dialogue suggests that Shannon was not supposed to survive the events of the school level. He would mourn her death and commit suicide later on. This was changed and later given to Corey and Mei. Among other things, some of his lines and a level featuring him and Kenny were cut. *Corey - His role is the same except he was not supposed to die in the beta. *Amy - Her role remained the same. *Sven - His role remained the same. *Mei Wang - Her role remains unchanged except that she was not supposed to die in the beta. *Kenny- His role remained the same besides early in the game him and Stan shared a level together that was cut. Also in the beta he was supposed to kill Shannon and try to make Stan join him. This was later given to Mei and Corey. *Jun- Her role remained the same. *The Professor- His role remained the same. *Josh- His role was cut in this game. It was shown that he was supposed to meet up with Shannon at the hospital. He was also Shannon's boyfriend. The rest was unknown, however, he appears in the game as a cameo in the secret video tape. *Ashley- Her role was cut from the game. However she was supposed to meet up with Kenny in the hospital. She appears in the game as a cameo in a secret tape. There are 2 skins for different characters that were not in the game. One is a female character with a Surgical mask, and a male one with a white tanktop and and a light brown hair that looks a little like Corey. This last one was used as a placeholder for the character that Andy chases. Unconfirmed Changes - Two levels are known to be cut. A bigger and expanded docks and a city area. The level handle files and names remain in the game files as well as dialog in one of them between Kenny and Stan. - The hospital level also was a little different. A few lines of text were removed from Corey mourning over Mei. It shows that a cutscene was replaced and two things happened. The first cutscene changed was Mei having a deadly scream of pain when her dead is crushed. It also shows in the cutscene Corey having major bleeding coming from him and the pipe was more bloody and had a piece of meat wrapped around it. The next cutscene changed was when Corey is mourning for Mei. It shows Corey screaming and crying and stan lift him off the pole, then it shows corey say "I'm sorry Mei, he will... " then he cuts off and breaks down crying. It then shows Shannon go over and hug him and tell him he needs to go with them, and he refused but she forces him. Then it shows Shannon lay a tarp over Mei's body. Corey can be heard crying as he is being dragged away as he cannot yet walk due to the pain was inflicted from the pole. - In the Turtle Stone Island, Stan and kenny could been played, but in the released version it can't because Kenny is mutated by time. images (11).jpg|ObsCure II beta shot. Beta because in the final release, stan and kenny never appear together. FB_IMG_1503762406168.jpg|Sven does not have a nightmare. FB_IMG_1503762400896.jpg|There wasn't a spore wall in that door. FB_IMG_1503762394434.jpg|Sven wasn't in that sequence. FB_IMG_1503762356607.jpg|In this part you control Kenny, not Sven. FB_IMG_1503762359049.jpg|Corey and Sven are never together and one couldn't have weapons in that time. FB_IMG_1503762335333.jpg|Sven wasn't in Leafmore. FB_IMG_1503762323552.jpg|Corey and Shannon aren't together in the Fallcreek University. FB_IMG_1503762304103.jpg|Stan and Corey were separated in this sequence. FB_IMG_1503762301440.jpg|Stan didn't face Runners in the dance hall. 324685-obscure2.jpg ss_6346860d545c9e8c90cd97f463958e3c83ad4850.600x338.jpg - In the beta, there was originally not going to be a linear story. Meaning you could originally choose who can die. This was changed in the final, as in the final, all characters besides Shannon and Stan are scripted to die. - There was a character called Kevin, he was a cut character and it is unknown what role he would have played in the game. There is a in-game model of him. - In the beta, there were 2 cut levels. More docks and a city level. This city level was scrapped completly. By the use of an Action Replay, you can enable to dev menu, which allows you to warp to different levels. You can warp to the city, and it is 100% complete, however no monsters will spawn. - In the beta, you were originally intended to have 4 people on screen at once running around in combat exploring. This was changed when online play was cut. - Online play was cut due to the PS3 and 360 versions being scrapped due to time constraints. The game was also to be released on the original xbox, but was cut when Microsoft discontinued the xbox. This also happened to the Cut Gamecube Version. - There is a few cut monsters and characters. - There is a cutscene hidden in the game files that shows how amy wandered off and got raped by kenny. - In the beta, there was no active save system. It would only save at the end of each level. - In the beta, the ps3 and 360 versions supported add ons. It is unknown what they would of been, but in the game line of code, you can find: "Clothing pack 1 has been loaded", "Clothing pack 2 has been loaded", "Battle Mode has been loaded". There was also a ps3 version in the works as it showed menus in the files for the Playstation network, somethings about hard drives and dual shock 3 wireless controller. Nothing else is known about the ps3 version or the multiplayer besides those found in dumped and hacked game files. - The game was originally not going to be called ObsCure The Aftermath in USA, as in the game files, it is shown as ObsCure II: Return To Fallcreek. - Inside the game files if hacked, there is dialog and other handle files that show things for multiplayer such as "kick" "room" "freemode" "battle" and a few others. The files remain intact in the ps2 and pc version but were removed from the Wii Version. The game has 4 scrapped games. It was originally going to be released on PS2, Xbox, Gamecube, and PS3. However, the gamecube was discontinued by Nintendo while obscure 2 was being developed, which then the developers moved the game to the wii. Then Microsoft discontinued the Xbox, so the developers planned an Xbox 360 version. Due to both last gen consoles being discontinued, the developers initially stopped development of the PS2 version and started on a ps3 version just in case. However later on they stopped working on the 360 and PS3 versions. They returned to develop the PS2 version, as they said they wanted to release it on the PS2 as it was also the console they known how to code for and publish for the best. So it was released on PS2 in its original form, the gamecube version was upgraded to use wii controls and released on Wii instead, the windows version was released as a direct PS2 port, although the PC version was never planned, it was released to make up for the PS3 and 360 versions being scrapped. Later on, they released the game in downgraded port for PSP, which got a good reception. Category:Scrapped games